


Three Steps

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzydzieści minut, trzy kroki, wyskok, rzut, punkt. Wolny, aut, faul. Złość, ból, niesprawiedliwość. Kartki, łzy, krzyk. To wszystko towarzyszy nie tylko amatorom, ale również zawodowcom. Tak wygląda jeden dzień wyciągnięty z dziennika czołowego zawodnika ligi angielskiej w piłce ręcznej. Harry Styles, jako gwiazda i czołowy szczypiornista reprezentacji, nie ma łatwo. Szczególnie, kiedy wie, że pozostali dwaj atakujący pałają do niego nienawiścią i chęcią obalenia go ze stanowiska oraz wyrzucenia z drużyny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Steps

|TS|  
~Harry ma 13 lat~  
Zmęczenie, jakie mi towarzyszy, jest do zniesienia. Patrzę, spod kaskady loków, jakie mi opadają na czoło, na wielki zegar, który odlicza tak cenny czas. Krzyki, jakie dochodzą z trybun kompletnie mnie nie interesują. Czuję jedynie rosnące podniecenie, bo wiem, że za chwilę będę mógł być ponownie w swoim żywiole. Znowu pobiegnę uradowany po zakończonym meczu do mamy i przytulę się, a ona powie, że jest ze mnie dumna, że znowu dałem świetny mecz, że jestem gwiazdą ligi juniorów.  
– Styles, na boisko, pokaż na co cię stać, ninjo*!   
Słyszę podniesiony głos trenera i chwilę później przybijam piątkę z Adamem i zaczynam od rzutu z autu. Szukam sobie pozycji, aby mogli mi chwilę później podać. Mam czystą pozycje, czemu mi nie podają? Czemu Louis pcha się, chociaż wie, że nie ma szans?  
– Tomlinson podaj Stylesowi, co ty robisz do cholery!  
Podirytowany głos trenera daje w kość. Louis obraca głowę w moją stronę, a w jego oczach widnieje złość. Nie taka, którą każdy zawodnik ma, kiedy jest blokowany w każdy możliwy sposób przez przeciwnika. Ta złość jest kierowana w moją stronę, to we mnie ciska gromy, a ja jedynie patrzę jak jego dłoń wystrzeliwuje w górę, a niebieska piłka z dużą prędkością szybuje w moją stronę. Kiedy jest na metr ode mnie, wyskakuję do góry, w locie łapię małe cudo i z półobrotu w powietrzu oddaję rzut w kierunku bramki. Piłka siada idealnie w krótki róg, a moment po tym rozbrzmiewają brawa z trybun. Uśmiecham się w kierunku mamy oraz mojej siostry, Gemmy, która wraz ze swoim chłopakiem zawzięcie mi kibicują.  
Kiedy truchtam do koła naszej bramki, czuję uderzenie między łopatki, a kiedy się odwracam przodem do mojego napastnika, widzę palący wzrok Tomlinsona na mojej twarzy. Jego oddech jest urywany, a ręce zaciśnięte do tego stopnia, że jego knykcie stają się nienaturalnie białe.  
– Znowu, kurwa, to robisz, panie gwiazdko.  
– Co takiego niby? Że gram, a ty jedynie chodzisz po boisku i próbujesz zbierać laury?  
Gdyby nie fakt, że Zayn go odciąga w tym momencie ode mnie zapewne rzuciłby się na mnie, a jego dłonie zacisnęłyby się na mojej szyi w celu uduszenia mnie. Odkąd pamiętam, Louis pałał do mnie nienawiścią. Poznaliśmy się na jednym z treningów, byłem nowy w szkole, jak i w mieście. Pomyśleć, że gdyby nie mój niewyparzony język, moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale co się stało to się nieodstanie. Było minęło, a teraz trzeba wygrać tę mecz.  
– CZAS!  
– Czas tylko przy posiadaniu piłki.  
Słyszę nawet z tej odległości podirytowany głos trenera. Przecież się staram, nie musi się tak pan na mnie patrzeć.  
– Czas dla drużyny SC North Doncaster.  
Kiedy rozbrzmiewa dźwięk informujący, że czas zostaje zatrzymany, obie drużyny schodzą z boiska. Na twarzy trenera widać oznaki zirytowania oraz wściekłości. Jego świdrujące, świńskie spojrzenie jest utkwione przede wszystkim w osobie Louisa Tomlinsona. Znowu mu się oberwie, wszyscy w drużynie są do tego przyzwyczajeni.  
– Louis, co ty do cholery wyrabiasz? Widzisz, że nie masz szans na przedarcie się przez blok, to się pchasz?  
– Pan nie rozumie!  
– Doskonale rozumiem, że pałasz niechęcią do Stylesa, ale mógłbyś tego nie pokazywać na boisku! Jest naszą najlepszą lewą połówką, nie wygrasz sam całego meczu, zrozum to do cholery!  
– Ale ja…  
– Na każdym spotkaniu jest dokładnie to samo, Tomlinson. Jesteś wspaniałym środkowym, ale czasami musisz zdać się na połówki! Dobrze wiesz, że przez swoją pozycje jesteś najbardziej kryty, a inni są wolni. Tomlinson ogarnij się. Horan, tak trzymaj tylko mniej fauluj; Malik to samo, nie chcemy mieć tutaj powtórki z poprzednich mistrzostw i krwi w oku*; Styles jak dalej będziesz tak grał to wykopię cię do lepszej drużyny, bo się tutaj tylko marnujesz, takie odnoszę wrażenie. No do roboty!  
Odbiegam od zgromadzenia, a za mną jak cień Louis.  
– Zapamiętaj, to ja jestem gwiazdą, a nie ty, cholerny, spedalony dziwaku.  
– Samozwańczą gwiazdą.  
~Harry ma 16 lat~  
– Ale mamo!  
– Nie ma żadnych, ale, to najlepszy klub w całej Anglii i tej części Europy. Czemu nie chcesz przyjąć tego do wiadomości? Najlepsi się tobą interesują, jesteś uzdolnionym zawodnikiem w lidze juniorów.  
Kręcę głową. Ona nic nie rozumie!  
– Nie rozumiesz! Tam gra Tomlinson z Malikiem!  
– Och. Naprawdę?  
– Tak mamo, całe Doncaster o tym wie, przecież to gwiazdy grający w lidze. Nie chce tam iść!  
Anne patrzy się na mnie, dalej nie rozumie moich powodów, dla których nie chce się zgodzić na granie w tym klubie. Może i West Handball of London to wielki krok i otwiera wiele drzwi w mojej karierze, ale nie chcę znowu przechodzić przez koszmar, jaki mi zgotował piekielny duet – Tomlinson i Malik.  
– Harry to już postanowione! Jesteś na liście zawodników, nie ma żadnych, ale, zrozumiałeś? Masz talent, kochanie.  
– Ale nie rozumiesz, że nie chcę znowu być prześladowany przez tych dwóch? Oni mnie nienawidzą, mamo! Od czasów ligi młodzików!  
Anne wciąga powietrze, aby się uspokoić. Mamo proszę zrozum mnie.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że Tomlinson cierpi na przerośnięte ego. Musisz się uspokoić, nie pokazuj mu, że to cię rusza.  
– Znowu będziemy przegrywać, bo on nie umie zrozumieć, że na boisku nie wyciąga się konfliktów z szatni! Mamo, on mnie zaatakował na boisku! Nie mów, że nie pamiętasz!  
Do kuchni wchodzi Gemma, a jej wzrok wydaje się taki pusty. Patrzy się na Anne. Może ty mnie, siostrzyczko, zrozumiesz. Proszę.  
– Mamo, on ma racje. Tomlinson jest nieobliczalny. Nienawidzi Harry’ego od pierwszego spotkania. A wiesz jak to wygląda jak jest się…no…innym.   
– Gemma.  
– Mamo! Chcesz, żeby znowu chodził cały w siniakach? Może Tomlinson nigdy nie dotknął go w niewłaściwy sposób, ale Malik nie ma z tym problemów i jego koledzy! Możesz myśleć sobie, co chcesz, ale to ja mu opatrywałam rany, kiedy przychodził do domu z porozcinaną skórą i śliwą pod okiem!  
– Gemma, nie podnoś na mnie głosu! To postanowione, zagra w tym klubie. Koniec dyskusji.  
Wtedy zacząłem wierzyć w fakt, że nie mam matki.  
~  
Rozgrzewka. To coś, co powinien każdy zawodnik przeżyć, jeśli chce grać. Przez wielu uważana, za najbardziej wyczerpujący wysiłek, nawet nie porównywalny do tego, co się potem dzieje na boisku podczas tych trzydziestu minut połowy.  
Rozgrzewam mięśnie czworogłowe uda, kiedy popchnięty przez kogoś od tyłu oraz podcięty, upadam na posadzkę. Asekuruję się dłońmi, ale i tak czuję nieprzyjemny ból w mostku. Odwracam głowę, a moje oczy rejestrują zwycięski uśmiech tych cholernie pięknych różanych ust. Skarcam się przez tę myśl, nie mogę tak o nim myśleć. To wróg, nie ważne, że ja przestałem go tak traktować już dawno temu. On mnie nienawidzi i to się tylko tu liczy.  
– Podnoś się pedale z podłogi. – czuję jak kopie Kempą* moje łydki. Krzywię się na to uczucie. – Nie bądź ciotą! Ach, przepraszam, przecież ty nią jesteś. Jak mogłem zapomnieć. Nadal wzdychasz do mojego zdjęcia bez koszulki? Przyznaj się do tego, że lecisz na mnie, że cię pociągam, pedale.  
Czuje jego oddech na swojej brodzie. Cholera.  
– Chciałbyś.  
– Oczywiście, że bym nie chciał. Nikt cię nigdy nie pokocha, zrozum.  
– Pierdol się, Tomlinson.  
– Jasne, ale oby nie z tobą.  
~  
– Niall! Horan, do kurwy nędzy!  
– Tak moje słoneczko, Haroldzie?  
– Shut up, fucker! Powiedz trenerowi, że nie przyjdę dziś. Nie mam siły. Żadnych. Fizycznych ani psychicznych.  
Niall patrzy się na mnie ze smutkiem w oczach.  
– To dlatego, że on przychodzi ze swoją dziewczyną?   
– Gówno mnie to obchodzi, Horan.  
– Gdyby tak było, to byś poszedł na ten trening. Co w tobie siedzi, Styles?  
Idź stąd, błagam.  
– Demon we mnie siedzi, idź sobie!  
– Styles, kurwa, ściągaj się z tego łóżka, i nie rób kurwa fochów!  
Do naszych uszu dochodzi głos, który mógłby powalać mury. Mocny, brytyjski akcent spowodował, że mimowolnie zadrżałem.  
– Lloyd.  
– Styles, tak to moje nazwisko. No rusz, że dupę i na płytę boiska do cholery!  
– Masz swoją sekcje, idź coś z nią zrób, mną się nie przejmuj.  
– Zamknij się, kurwa! Na płytę, już!  
Oto moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Prawda, że urocza?  
~  
Naprawdę nie lubiłem się przebierać przy wszystkich. Czułem na swoich plecach ten wzrok, wiedziałem, że mnie oceniają. Że w ich głowach non stop pojawia się myśl, że między nimi jest gej. Widziałem to ich spojrzenie, każde, które mnie wręcz wypalało. Jednak, czego nie mogłem znieść najbardziej.  
Przerażającego momentu.  
Tego momentu.  
Gdy zostawałem sam na sam z piekielnym duetem.  
Malik i Tomlinson.  
– No jak tam nasz ulubiony geju?  
– Kogo ostatnimi czasy przeleciałeś, laluniu?  
Głos Zayna był przepełniony jadem, wręcz czułem jak przelewa się on na mnie, jak ja zaczynam nim ociekać.  
– Weź nie bądź śmieszny Zayn, ta chołota jest dalej prawiczkiem!  
Louis. Nawet nie wiesz jak twoje słowa mnie raniły! Czemu nie mogłem umrzeć w tamtym momencie?  
– Och, och, och!  
Zayn zaczął podskakiwać jak dziewczynka i podnosić rękę do góry.  
– Tak, Zaynie?  
– Ja wiem, czemu on jest dalej prawiczkiem!  
Kurwa.  
– Tak?  
– Bo marzy mu się przelecenie ciebie, Tommo.  
– Weź mnie nie obrzydzaj, Malik!  
To było zbyt wiele. Nie mogę tego słuchać. Kiedy widzę, że nie patrzą, uciekam. Tchórz.  
~  
– Chcę odjeść z klubu.  
Trener niedowierza, nie jest w stanie zrozumieć mojej decyzji. Nie mam mu tego za złe, gdyż nikt nie umie tego zrozumieć. Niall, Cher, nikt. Nawet mama. Chociaż nie, jest jedna osoba, która zrozumiała. Gemma. Ona od początku była przeciwna, abym grał w tym klubie.   
– Ale Styles. Jesteś gwiazdą! Najlepsza lewa połówka, jaka u mnie grała! Masz szanse na reprezentacje! Podejrzewam, że jeszcze po jednym sezonie narodowi się tobą zainteresują! Naprawdę chcesz to przepuścić? Styles, masz idealne warunki do tego! Jeśli chodzi o Tomlinsona…  
– Nie, nie chodzi o niego.   
– O Malika?  
– Nie.  
Zdecydowanie za szybko mu odpowiadam, zacznie coś podejrzewać.  
– Wiem, że kłamiesz. Znam historię z SC North Doncaster. Jestem wstanie zapanować nad Tom…  
– Nie jest pan, i dobrze pan o tym wie, trenerze. Nie chcę już grać. Czuję, że po prostu to już nie sprawia mi przyjemności…  
– Znowu kłamiesz. Za każdym razem jak wchodzisz na boisko, w twoich oczach pojawia się radość, pasja, determinacja. Nie oszukasz mnie, że nie czerpiesz z tego przyjemności.  
– Niech pan zrozumie i przyjmie moje wymówienie..  
– A jeśli Tomlinson z Malikiem cię przeproszą?  
– Nie przejdzie im to przez gardło. Przyzwyczaili się do tego, że zawsze w pewnym momencie się poddaje. Ja chce przeżyć, trenerze. Dlatego odchodzę.  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz żałował swojej decyzji.  
Już jej żałuje.  
~ Harry ma 23 lata ~  
Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że tak się to zakończy, że i tak wyląduje w reprezentacji. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że znowu będę grał z piekielnym duetem. Nie, to było do przewidzenia, a z moim szczęściem to już w ogóle.  
– Do cholery! Zostało trzydzieści sekund, jazda, Tomlinson do Malika, Malik do Horana! Horan, nie gub piłki, Styles dobrze! Biegnij, biegnij, biegnij!  
Jeszcze jeden kozioł, jeden atakujący. Trzy kroki, wybicie, przeplatanie nogami, rzut w długi róg, gol. Kiedy ląduję na płycie, czuję jak się wiesza na mnie Niall i reszta drużyny. Wygraliśmy, nie żeby to było nowe czy dziwne, ale zawsze dobrze jest wygrać po udanej, spektakularnej akcji.  
– Styles! Dobra robota.  
Ten głos. Dawno nie słyszałem go takiego normalnego. Bez jadu, bez opryskliwości.  
– Dzięki, Malik.  
– Tommo, powiedz coś.  
Kiedy łokieć, Zayna uderza między żebra jakby wyrywa go ze stanu otępienia. Jego niebieskie oczy kierują się na mnie, a ja jedynie lekko się uśmiecham. Jego twarz jest jak z kamienia. Jest taka od dawna, w sumie od momentu, kiedy powiedział sakramentalne tak wraz ze swoją długoletnią dziewczyną Eleanor.  
– Tak, gratuluje.  
~  
Z przyzwyczajenia zawsze zostaję sam w szatni. Tu już nie ma takiej dyskryminacji, a nawet, jeśli dalej myślą o mnie, jako pierdolonym geju to nie mówią tak. Mają takt. Zakładając spodnie, słyszę szmer, a potem do szatni wchodzi Louis jeszcze w stroju. Dziwię się, gdyż Zayn już dawno poszedł, a oni byli nierozłączni.  
– Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, już wychodzę.  
To przyzwyczajenie, chociaż minęło tyle lat.  
– Nie, – zatrzymuje swoje ruchy i patrzę się na niego. – nie musisz.  
– Och nie, wiem co o mnie myślisz, więc nie łudź się, że tu zostanę. Do widzenia, Tomlinson.  
– Styles?  
– Tak.  
– Ja nigdy cię nie nienawidziłem.  
Mimowolnie parskam śmiechem.  
– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nienawidziłeś mnie odkąd się poznaliśmy. Nienawidziłeś mnie za to, że byłem lepszy, że mi się udawało, i za to, że byłem gejem.  
– To nie tak!  
– Och teraz ci się zebrało na skruchę i wyrzuty sumienia? A gdzie to wszystko miałeś jak się nade mną znęcałeś!? Gdzie to wszystko było jak chodziłem poobijany? Wiesz, że chciałem ze sobą skończyć? Nie. Nie wiesz, bo cię to nie obchodziło!  
– Nie rozumiesz! Robiłem to bo się bałem!  
– TY? Bałeś się czegoś? Nie wierzę! Co to było?  
– Bałem się, że mogę być innej orientacji!  
– Błagam Cię, nie wymyślaj! Od początków liceum miałeś dziewczynę! Ba, jesteś z nią w związku małżeńskim, spodziewacie się dziecka! Nie wciskaj mi kitu!  
– Nie jestem z nią szczęśliwy!  
– To nie mój problem.  
– Kochałeś mnie, mimo iż byłem skurwysynem!  
– Właśnie, kochałem. Czas przeszły.  
– Ale…  
– Do widzenia, Tomlinson.  
A moje serce właśnie się rozpada.


End file.
